


Con el Señor Sesshomaru para siempre

by princerumati



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: «-Señor Sesshomaru, algún día, cuando yo muera...¿podría prometerme que no se olvidará de mí?-No seas tonta»
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 18





	Con el Señor Sesshomaru para siempre

_«Rin, ¿te has acostumbrado a vivir en el pueblo?_

_¿No te has sentido intimidada?_

_¿Has usado el kimono que te regalé?_

_Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa, triste o lo que sea. No dudes en llamarme, vendré hacia ti inmediatamente. Aunque estemos separados, si tú pronuncias mi nombre, llegaré rápidamente hasta dónde te encuentres. Si no puedes hablar, sólo silba, con tus dedos así como te gusta._

_La distancia no es un obstáculo, nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza no hay nada que temer, basta con tener ese sentimiento, debería de ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón. Es por eso que está bien que las cosas sigan como están...por ahora. Tenemos mucho tiempo, puedes examinar a tu corazón a su propio ritmo. Hasta entonces cuídate por ti misma.»_

**LAS ESTRELLAS INFINITAS**

  
_«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar pero nunca se romperá.»_

Han pasado años desde que fui dejada en la aldea para adaptarme a los humanos, nueve años para ser exactos, nueve años en los que tuve tanto alegrías como disgustos. Años en los que forjé relaciones con gente increíble, gente a la que llegué a querer y consideré mi familia y amigos. Pero ninguna relación se compará a la que alguna vez tuve con el amo Sesshomaru. Nuestro lazo era fuerte, esa clase de lazos que perdurán con el tiempo y la distancia. El amo y yo, estamos separados pero incluso estando a millones de kilómetros lejos del otro, todavía existe esta conexión que nos une.

Han pasado nueve años desde que sé la respuesta. Incluso si el amo Sesshomaru me hubiese enviado a cientos de aldeas para adaptarme y tener una vida humana, la respuesta no cambiaría: siempre elegiría estar a su lado.

Han pasado nueve años desde que tengo fantasías en las que él viene a buscarme y así concretar nuestro viaje, que parece ser eterno. Eso es lo que quiero y más deseo en este mundo, estar a su lado, viajando por el mundo. Luchar a su lado.

Por las noches, tengo visiones de mí misma bailando, cantando y riendo con él. En un mundo mágico que parece no tener fin. Esas visiones me mantuvieron por días y noches. Las veces que él me visita y escucha lo que he estado haciendo, no son suficientes. Necesito más. He llegado a envidiar al señor Jaken, porque él es su fiel acompañante. Yo quisiera ser su acompañante. Esas visiones me sostuvieron y fueron los momentos en que encontraba la paz que mi corazón necesitaba, un firme sostén también fueron los recuerdos de sus visitas y de antes de que él me dejara en la aldea, fueron mis momentos de felicidad.

Cada noche, antes de dormir pido un deseo a una estrella, un sueño que no dejo de soñar y soñar. Un sueño que no dejo de desear una y otra vez. Quiero que me pregunte mi decisión y quiero responderle firmemente.

Al principio, cuando la gente me preguntaba lo que había estado haciendo y con quién, horrorizados me preguntaban por qué pero ellos no tenían ni idea de la realidad. Ellos tenían un hogar, no tenía caso decirles que la verdadera seguridad y tranquilidad la encontraba solamente cuando el Señor Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca. No tenían ni idea de lo que era vivir con miedo o rezando cada noche para que haya un mañana para mí. No tenían ni idea de lo que era pasar hambre, de lo que era la soledad, de lo que era tenerlo todo y que te lo arrebataran. No tenían ni idea de como el Señor Sesshomaru curó cada parte de mi corazón.

Cada vez que él venía a visitarme la alegría invadía mi corazón, siempre se quedaba un día o dos conmigo a las afueras de la aldea, ya que no quería tener demasiado contacto con los humanos. Esas pocas horas, en las que estábamos juntos, las aprovechaba al máximo. Siempre que el señor Jaken se encontraba distraído, sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo cálido y seguro, para luego separarse rápidamente antes de que Jaken se diera cuenta. Y con cada visita un regalo nuevo en mis brazos. En esas pocas horas, a la intemperie, mientras el atardecer daba paso a la oscura noche y a una luna casi perfecta, mientras el fuego -hecho por el señor Jaken- decrecía por momentos por el pasar de los minutos, mientras me sumía en contarles historias casi interminables, la conexión se sentía casi violentamente. Nunca se había ido. Nuestros corazones lo sabían. Y cuando llegaba la hora de conciliar el sueño, su estola cubría mi cuerpo del frío, y su cuerpo era un generador de calor. Obviamente esto pasaba cuando el señor Jaken estaba profundamente dormido, esos momentos los esperaba con ansias e impaciencia, pero todo se iba cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban y su mano brindaba caricias en mi mejilla y cabello. Nuestros corazones se acompasaban, nuestros corazones se conectaban. No hacían falta palabras. Sumidos bajo las estrellas infinitas, nuestros ojos mirándose en la oscuridad, él y yo, sabíamos la verdad: nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos.

Yo había nacido para encontrarle y él había existido cientos de años para salvarme y protegerme...al menos el tiempo que me quede de vida.

Hoy a diferencia de los demás días, el Señor Sesshomaru vendría a verme, solamente él. Me haría la gran pregunta.

Esta noche no dormiría en donde la anciana Kaede, iría al claro a las afueras de la aldea. Donde las flores abundaban y donde cada noche podía ver las estrellas, lo esperaría allí.

Con una manta que coloque como una barrera entre el suelo cubierto de flores y yo, me acoste y miré el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Cerré los ojos.

Solía encontrarme en el invierno de mi vida, cuando apenas tenía siete años, llegué a pensar que estaría bajo un invierno eterno. Con mis enemigas eternas, la soledad y el dolor, pero entonces un día inesperado lo encontré, herido bajo la luz del sol y recostado en un árbol. En ese momento, me pareció ver a un ángel. Un ángel demasiado hermoso e irreal. En ese momento él se convirtió en mi único verano _._ La razón de mi vida.

Sé que el pasado de Sesshomaru no es el más limpio y que por eso muchas personas juzgaban mi cordura, pero nunca se basó en el pasado de él. Todo se basó en el presente, en la manera que él tiene de cuidarme. Eso es suficiente para mí. Sentir que no estoy sola, que él siempre estará ahí.

No tengo miedo, desde que lo conozco el miedo ya no invade mi vida. Nunca podría darle la espalda a Sesshomaru, como sé que él tampoco lo haría conmigo. Nuestro amor nos unía, trascendía en el tiempo, no había límite, no había distancia. Sesshomaru y yo, somos uno. Somos un todo.

Recuerdo lo que él me dijo una noche: «Siempre regresaré a ti y tú siempre podrás regresar a mí, Rin»

No hacía falta que me lo dijera, yo ya lo sabía.

Entonces mientras miraba las estrellas, lo sentí. Él había venido por mí.

Lo miré, escondido entre las sombras. Su cabello blanquecino resaltaba en la noche, brillaba bajo la luz de luna dando ese tono plateado. Sus ojos refulgían con una emoción que solo yo veía. Paso a paso se fue haciendo lugar en el claro. La luna brillaba y parecía que tenía un halo de luz que le daba esa sensación sobrenatural, esa esencia angelical. Una sensación etérea, parecía irreal y muchas veces pensé que él lo era. Que él se desvanecería, que se iría con el tiempo. Que nunca volvería a verlo. Pero él no era un sentimiento fugaz, él era una emoción primitiva y duradera.

Sesshomaru era una emoción que planeaba tener por los años que me queden de vida.

—Sesshomaru...—extendí mi mano y sus dedos tocaron los míos. En un segundo estaba sobre su pecho, sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza, este abrazo duró mucho más que los anteriores. Sus dedos rozaban mi cabello y en mi posición podía intuir que sus ojos no abandonaban mi pequeño cuerpo, sabía que pensábamos lo mismo: parecíamos tan irreales para el otro, que nos asegurábamos de que en verdad estábamos ahí.

—Rin...

**LA DECISIÓN DE RIN**   
  


  
_«Todo ese poder, desperdiciado._

_¿Y todo por qué?_

_Por salvar a un único humano._

_Por salvar a Rin._

_Su verdadera debilidad, es revelada: Él está enamorado...de una humana.»_   
  
  


Ha pasado un tiempo. Para ella quizás demasiado tiempo, pero para mí, fueron como un invierno. Un breve invierno, lleno de dudas, de confusión, de añoranza. Tenía que admitir que la extrañaba, extrañaba oírla cantar, sus breves -pero entretenidas- peleas con Jaken, su olor, o solamente su presencia. Extrañaba cada parte de ella. Pero en mí, se libraba una batalla más ardua, más difícil, no eran las simples peleas que tenía con otros demonios, no. Estás batallas no terminaban nunca, porque me negaba a aceptar en voz alta que me preocupaba una humana. Alguien de la especie más inferior, de la especie más débil. Y pensar en la sola debilidad de su especie, de la debilidad de _mi_ humana, despertaban emociones que tendrían que primero matarme para decirlas. Una cosa, obviamente, imposible.

Con Rin, había encontrado la verdadera emoción. El dolor. La tristeza. La desolación. La preocupación. La diversión. La alegría. La confianza. El amor. Con ella tenía todas las emociones que antes estaba seguro que no tenía y sí las tenía estarían bien guardadas, y ahora cada vez que la veía podía sentirlas dispersas por todo mi interior. Ella había logrado algo que nadie por cientos de años nunca lograron y nunca lograrían, porque Rin es única. 

Antes era más fácil escapar por días, quizás meses, pero últimamente -en los últimos seis años- las ansías de verla eran cada vez más frecuentes. Ahora tenía que verla al menos una vez a la semana, y a veces hasta tres y con simples excusas de obsequios para mi única protegida. Casi siempre la llevaba a algunos de mis viajes, y a veces esos viajes no eran más que excusas para tenerla a mi alrededor unos días y a veces por _casualidad_ se extendían hasta semanas y todo por querer estar a su lado. Su presencia me era vital. Ella es la única cosa que no podía imaginarme perder. 

Y ella había crecido, como una rosa tan hermosa y en la etapa más álgida de su tiempo. Verla con el pasar de los años, y ver como poco a poco crecía y maduraba había sido la experiencia más sorprendente y más extraña de la vida de un youkai como lo era yo. Nunca había sido más consciente del pasar del tiempo, hasta que la había visto crecer frente a mis ojos. Ella tan pura e inocente, algo que jamás había podido ver a lo largos de centurias, tan rara y a la vez tan especial y era solo una humana. El tesoro más precioso y más preciado que nunca imaginé poseer. Verla fue como despertar de un letargo que nunca imaginé tener, ella le daba luz a mi vida y en sus ojos podía ver que -aún con mis faltas del pasado- yo era lo mismo para ella. La terrible necesidad de querer ser lo mejor para ella, me consumía cada día, tenía miedo de decepcionarla, de no ser suficiente para ella y era un miedo tan latente que no quería tener pero ahí estaba, tan arraigado en mí como cierta humana. Y era ridículo rebajarme a tales sentimientos, que sólo seres tan patéticos como lo era InuYasha deberían tener, pero aquí estaba yo, rebajándome a un ser inferior. 

Mataría a quién se atreviera a decir que era un ser inferior. Lo aniquilaría. Lo degollaría. Lo destriparía. 

Pero era en este momento, en el que la veía a ella, acostada entre las flores, tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca, que sentía como esas emociones me hacían un ser inferior en cuestión de segundos. En ese momento ella era todo mi mundo, toda mi atención dirigida a ella. Y sabía que ella me sintió, porque la vi sonreír imperceptiblemente y sabía que ella no tenía idea de que siempre sonreía al verme, pero yo sí y eso hacía que algo se revolviera en mi interior. 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me dediqué a beber de su presencia como un hombre encontrando agua en el desierto. Mirarla era como despertar. Paso a paso me acerqué a ella y la envolví entre mis brazos, quería perderme en ella, ella musitó mi nombre y yo él de ella. Contemplaba su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, queriendo que este momento jamás terminara.

Había ganado incontables batallas, había enfrentado a miles de demonios y salido victorioso, pero había perdido la batalla contra una pequeña humana en el momento en el que ella tenía apenas unos siete años y lo aceptaba recién ahora. Aceptaba lo que nunca diría en voz alta pero que Rin ya lo sabía. Nuestros corazones están unidos, nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados. Ella era mía y yo era suyo.

— Lo que sea que decidas ahora, no me alejará de tu lado, Rin — le hice saber una verdad que suponía ella ya sabía. 

— Lo sé. 

Nos quedamos abrazados, sin romper el silencio que había descendido entre ambos y sin separar nuestros cuerpos. 

— ¿Quiere saber mi respuesta?

No respondí, no creí necesario hacerlo.

— Amo Sesshomaru, últimamente he estado pensando...todo lo sucedido desde que lo conocí. Estos últimos años me di cuenta de los peligros que corro a su lado— mis brazos se tensaron a su alrededor— el riesgo que corre mi vida por cada momento que estoy a su lado...

— Nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño, Rin.

Eso era un hecho.

— Lo sé. Sé que haría hasta lo inimaginable para salvarme, sé que haría todo lo necesario para mantenerme a salvo. Y tengo que decir que no me importa. 

»No me importa el peligro que corre mi vida, no me importa porque estaré a su lado. Desde que me dejó en la aldea, lo supe. No me importa un futuro si eso significa no estar a su lado. He esperado demasiado tiempo, y supe la respuesta desde siempre, desde el primer día. He desperdiciado demasiado tiempo por no estar a su lado y ese es el lugar donde debería estar y quiero estar. He congeniado con humanos, he tenido amistades, una familia, un hogar, Amo Sesshomaru. 

» Pero olvido algo: yo tenía todas esas cosas con solo estar a su lado. En la aldea, formé algo especial pero eso no se compara con lo que tengo con usted. Y todas las noches recordé sus palabras, una y otra vez, pedí que siempre llegara este momento y poder decirle esta respuesta que callé por demasiado tiempo.

» Quiero estar con el Señor Sesshomaru el resto que me quede de vida. Quiero estar a su lado viajando hasta lugares desconocidos, quiero descansar bajo un árbol, quiero comer peces de un río cercano, quiero mirar las estrellas por la noche, quiero cubrirme con su estola las noches de frío, quiero todas esas cosas para mi futuro.

Si ella mirara mi rostro en este momento, podría notar como mis facciones estaban relajadas, mirándola embelesado como nunca lo había hecho antes a ninguna persona que no fuera ella. 

Ella es especial.

Ella es única.

_Y es_ _mía._

**SU ÚNICA Y VERDADERA DEBILIDAD**   
  
  
  


_« El infierno puede ser divertido, si se está con el demonio correcto »_

  
  


— Señor Sesshomaru, quiero estar a su lado...sí me lo permite.

Terminó la mujer agregando un poco insegura, en los brazos de su demonio. El youkai la apretó un poco más contra sí mismo si eso fuera un poco posible, no dejando ningún lugar a la separación de sus cuerpos, no queriendo que exista esa posibilidad. 

— Haz lo que quieras, Rin—le susurró con voz suave.

La humana en sus brazos sonrió, su demonio no era de muchas palabras, él era de acciones. Y sus acciones hablaban demasiado por él. Sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos como la obsidiana, quizás no dándose cuenta, pero la acariciaba con tal reverencia y con una delicadeza poco vista en un demonio tan frío y cruel. Pero con la llegada de la humana, todo había cambiado. El demonio nunca había imaginado encontrarse con alguien como ella, nunca pensó en que ella podría cambiarlo, nunca pensó que ella pudiera hacer que sintiera mucho más que la ira, el orgullo y la satisfacción de una batalla o una simple mutilación, cambió todo en él. 

Y él sabía que ese día en el bosque, el día que la salvó, cada día con sus acciones se ganaba una parte que él no era consciente que entregaba a la pequeña humana. Le entregaba una parte de sí mismo y él sabía que fue demasiado fácil. Fue demasiado fácil quererla. 

Algo que no imaginó nunca en sus cientos de años. 

— Tú eres lo que quiero.

El demonio sintió como el universo entero tembló, o quizás era sólo él. 

_"Y me tienes Rin, al completo"_

Ese pensamiento lo perturbó pero no por tanto tiempo, porque era verdad. Poco a poco él rompió el abrazo y se dio la vuelta.

— Nos vamos, Rin.

Ella no se movió de su lugar, una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Su amo nunca cambiaría pero así lo quería.

— Iré... si lo dices.

El youkai se detuvo al segundo, la miró de reojo. Ella estaba decidida a conseguirlo, apretó los puños casi imperceptiblemente. 

— No te rendirás, ¿verdad? 

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. —No, Señor. No me rendiré cuando hay algo que quiero, no hasta conseguirlo. Me enseño bien, amo Sesshomaru.

_Sí, al parecer lo había hecho_. No pudo evitar pensar con amargura.

Ella lo haría decirlo.

—Es mejor que lo haga ahora que estamos solos. 

Lo aguijoneó ella. Rin la estaba pasando la mar de bien, le gustaba ver a su amo contrariado. Él estiró el brazo en señal de que ella lo cogiera. 

— Ah, no, amo Sesshomaru no se salvará de esta. Tendrá que decirlo.

Sesshomaru internamente decía millones de insultos que enrojecerían a la muchacha de solo escucharlo. 

El youkai suspiró cansinamente para quién lo viera, pero eso era un suspiro de derrota y un suspiro para envalentonarse. Musitó algo por lo bajo demasiado rápido y que la muchacha no pudo entender.

— Eso es trampa, esta vez un trabalenguas no es suficiente.

El demonio la miró exasperado aunque sus facciones se mostrarán imperturbables.

— Rin...

— ¿Sí?— preguntó emocionada la muchacha.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Rin lo miró decepcionada, y él no iba a cambiar de opinión al parecer. Cogiendo la manta de entre las flores, pasó por su lado con la barbilla en alto, dándole a entender que estaba furiosa con el demonio. Esta vez Sesshomaru no la siguió, la miró marcharse, y dentro de él se debatía una pequeña lucha. Vio la decepción en la muchacha y eso no era lo que esperaba y quería. Su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a descender más escalones, podía aceptar quererla en secreto en su mente pero nunca se planteó decirlo en voz alta y eso es lo que la mujer frente a él quería. 

Y por mucha resistencia que él pusiera ahora, sabía que se lo daría. 

— Rin...

La mujer se volteó a verlo, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, estaba vez no se lo dejaría fácil.

El youkai tenía eso demasiado presente.

Miró hacia la luna, que iluminaba todo el lugar, ella lo siguió con la mirada y se maravilló al ver un arcoiris, dándole un acento más mágico a la noche. Ella sintió la mirada del demonio pero se negó a mirarlo. 

Pudo sentirlo a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, trasladándose tan silenciosamente como sólo él podía hacerlo. Sesshomaru tomó tan delicada y lentamente su mano, poniéndola sobre su pecho. Rin pudo notar como los latidos acompasados de su corazón se aceleraban y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella tenía razón sobre su demonio, era un hombre de acciones y con esta acción algo en ella se había ablandado dejando atrás su enojo. Iba a decirle que no necesitaba que diga nada pero Sesshomaru se le adelantó. 

— Rin...

Ella esperó pacientemente pero nada llegó.

— ¿Sí?

_— Rin, te voy a amar el resto de mi vida._

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, sus latidos se aceleraron. Ella nunca había esperado que el youkai dijera eso y eso la desconcertó a la vez que la emocionó. Ella le regaló una sonrisa que conmocionó al demonio.

_— Sólo ámame el resto de la mía._

Y eso era una promesa bajo el arcoiris lunar, pero incluso si el arcoiris no hubiera estado seguiría siendo una promesa. 

Y el demonio como queriendo sellar el juramento, se inclinó hacia la humana juntando sus labios con los suyos. El beso era apasionado pero suave, sus labios hablaban por ellos, se comunicaban finalmente después de tanta espera; hablaban por los enamorados. Rin se aferró a su demonio, dejando todo en ese beso. Sesshomaru lo entregaba todo en aquel contacto: todo lo que no podía decir, lo que no necesitaba decir después de ese beso, si había alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia la humana se habían disipado con ese simple roce que con el pasar de los segundos se hacía más intenso y voraz. Él acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos, mientras ella se aferraba a cal y canto a sus fuertes brazos. Él quería perderse en ella, en ese momento ellos eran uno. Ella era el comienzo y él, el final. Sus almas se juntaron en ese momento, lo habían sabido desde siempre: sus corazones estaban unidos, pero en ese momento en el tiempo, esa certeza estaba confirmada. Sus emociones estaban por todo el lugar y los dos lo sabían: lo que sentían era duradero y primitivo. Tan crudo y real. 

Rin era su única y verdadera debilidad. Y con eso en mente, él se separó de la muchacha y acarició su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente. Cogió su mano, ya que estás estaban aferradas a él, y se alejó lentamente con ella del claro. Pasaron minutos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo para ellos, hasta que la chica decidió romperlo.

— ¿Sabe algo, señor Sesshomaru?

— ¿Qué, Rin?

— Cuando le pedí que me dijera las palabras, no pensé que me diría _esas_ palabras...

Eso despertó la curiosidad de su acompañante que la miró de reojo.

— Estaba pensando en las palabras _"por favor" ._

Eso detuvo al demonio en seco y Rin como buena chica que era, decidió aguantar la risa. 

Oh, este nuevo comienzo en su vida sería completamente diferente al cual ella imaginaba...

Ajá, y Rin no era tonta, lo disfrutaría al máximo con su youkai.

Porque sí, el demonio a su lado era suyo. 

Y nadie iba a cambiar eso, ella no lo permitiría.

Y sabía que su demonio tampoco.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
